Character Profiles of Many People
by ConEmber
Summary: This is a place where I'm posting different character backstories for my many characters. Some are going to be very long, others not so much. Also, quite unorthodox some of them.
1. Chapter 1

I rubbed my hand down my face and my beard as I scrawled down the last spell I needed for my final. "This ha' been a long tim comin'." I said to myself. Tomorrow was the day I showed I wasn't just here because I could play Halfling ball. I will blow the socks off of those arrogant ass-holes who were once my colleagues. I reached out next to my desk and grabbed the end of my hammer. I felt the magic in the shaft immediately connect with mine. I am called "Hammershout" for a reason. I took it from its sitting position in my home. I needed to let off some steam before going to bed. I traveled out to the fighter's guild of Ironmaster and wasn't surprised to see no one around. I wandered around to the back, ducked under the fence and bashed the dummies they had set up for as long as I thought I could without having soreness the next morning. I returned to my home. I used none of my spells in the practice. They would've made a bit more noise than a shout. The next day, I awaked to the sound of anvils being beaten with hammers, like I do every morning. I pull my shirt over my head and my pants onto my legs. I then pick up the set of scale mail my father had gifted me and put it on myself. ' _Thank you, father.'_ I looked at the crest of my clan on my chest. A hammer with lightning surrounding the head of it. ' _I will make you proud today, and hopefully always.'_ I picked up my hammer once again and left my humble hovel. I cannot afford much while a student at Ironmaster's Academy of Wizardry. I continued towards my testing arena. Ironmaster's final exam is a bit… unorthodox. You were to perform your spells in an arena in front of judges that were from the school's board of directors. If you had enough spells that were strong enough, you passed. If not? You fail and bring dishonor upon yourself. I arrived early and sat in the stands before the first student took his shot. I studied my spells as I waited. My dwarvish mind was not as sharp as the few elvish bladesingers were. My body however, was at least three times as impressive as theirs. My arms were the size of their legs. In width, obviously. As I was studying, a group of dwarves who despised magic entered the stadium. It was just as the first student was proving himself. They came over next to me and sat down, almost constantly berating the prospective wizards. As the hours continued on, I nearly could not take it. Thank Moradin that it was finally my turn. I closed my spellbook and put it in my bag. I got up and jumped down into the arena, to the surprise of the dwarves beside me.

"One of our kind participates in this weaklings' art?"

"It is an art." I told him as I advanced towards the judges. "But not for weaklings. Those strong of mind exclusively can practice wizardry."

They laughed at me defending my passion. Many of them did not understand what "exclusively" or "wizardry" meant. I stood in front of the judges. Great spellcasters the likes of which the world sees every decade or so. In my hundred and three years, I have only seen one of this kind of wizard until today. The headmaster, who is sat in front of me.

"Good morning, masters and mistress." I bowed to them as one would to nobility. Well, others would bow to nobility. "My name is Bregg Hammershout."

"Hello, Bregg." The one woman among them said. She looked to be an elf. "What are you doing here? You have no arcane focus, and you are in armor. You look like no wizard I've seen before."

"I assure you, madam, I am a wizard of unusual nature." I came up from my bow and pulled my warhammer from my belt. "This is my arcane focus, and my armor is gifted from my father. It was to remind me to keep my combat training going while I was studying. And it has taught me much. Some of which, I will show to you."

"By all means." She said, disbelieving I would do anything worth note. My headmaster looked at me with a smile and nodded. He was the only dwarf on this board.

I took a deep breath. I slammed my hammer's head into the ground and a large cloud of fog appeared. I raised it high above me and shot a lightning strike from it at the anvil in the middle of this arena, keeping it coursing through continuously for a minute. After I stopped the electric stream I swung my hammer down into the ground and made a huge thunder clap, clearing the fog away me. Then, with the small granules of sand at my feet, I raised them into the air above me, shaping them into glass shards. I sent them spinning at high speeds, as I once again brought the top of my hammer down onto the sand, causing a cluster of ethereal swords to shoot out from my location. "I chose my focus a long time ago, madam." I told the elven woman. "I am an evocation savant, and by my father's grave, I will become the best wizard ye ha' e'er seen."


	2. Chapter 2

My vision flickered on. I looked around and saw people standing around me, congratulating each other and celebrating. I looked down and saw that my wrists were bound in iron. Why was I restrained? One of the people finally noticed that I was looking around and moved its mouth, making noises that I couldn't understand. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. The person smacked their forehead and laid a hand on my foot. A glow spread from there to my head.

"There we go." He said. "That's just a quick fix. We're going to have to get a 'tongues' spell continuously going in you." He mumbled seemingly to himself. They all had a symbol on their chest of a hammer on an anvil with a fire behind it.

Another one spoke up, this one taller than the first. "Listen, you've been created in the name of the god of craft, Gond. We're going to teach you how to be his paladin, got it?"  
I nodded. Who were these people? Why didn't they have a gray, shiny exterior like me? They undid my bindings and I got up from where I laid. I looked around again and saw that I was in a very large room with many furnaces and smith's. How didn't I notice the clanging hammers before? I followed the people through the smithy. I eventually got to the door and went outside. There were a lot of not gray people here!

* * *

I was facing down the lich with my comrades. The priests were dead or too injured to aid us. My shine had faded and now I was a scratched, dented, and scarred machine. "Xarcoth!" I called out to him. "Your fight is with me!" I grabbed my shield from my back, slammed it onto my arm, and thrust it forward, extending the shield into him.

He laughed. "By why take one paladin, when I can take many." He knocked me aside and then a dark necromantic aura burst out from him and knocked down all of the living things in the area.

Was I going to die? Was I going to… wait… I don't feel anything. "Your life disruption doesn't work on me." I said as I raised my long sword in my hand. "Feel the power of the gods and be smited!" I yelled as my blade wreathed itself in white flames and I cleaved the lich in twain.

Still, he laughed. "Your determination is strong, but it will not help you with all of my magic. Finger of Death." He sent a ghostly skeletal finger at me, and I felt it pass through my chest and I fell to a knee, gripping the middle of my chest plate.

I gritted my jaw rod. "I will not die. I was the first warforged. And I will fight to the last." I got up from my kneel, from among the carnage of bodies. Both mechanical and flesh, and I looked the lich right in the eye. "You will not take me. This day, or any other." I ran towards him and my sword started to burn again. I slashed his ribs, his spine, his arm, I cut him to little pieces with my sword and divine fury and crushed his skull under my hardened steel foot. I will live. And so will this church. Despite everything my creator tries.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking back from the hunt with my heavy foot falls being caused by the elk I was carrying back. It was a long walk back to Spartica.

"Etaboo," My father called out to me, "hurry up or we won't be able to smoke this properly."

"I'm coming." I told him as I quickened my pace.

My father has trained me to be a great ranger, I know this forest like I know my bow. No beast can escape my sight. As I traveled down the path after my father, who had stopped for some reason. As I got next to him, I saw how destroyed our village was. I dropped the elk and ran through town to get to my home. As I got there, my face paled at seeing my home destroyed. There were massive holes in the walls and I saw blood. ' _Oh, Corellon, no.'_

I walked into my home through the door and saw my sister and my mother half-eaten. I turned and vomited. I was used to seeing animals dead, and preparing them to be eaten but this… was different. This was my family. And they were on the ground, with their guts in something else's and the rest of the village not seeming to fair much better. I pulled my bow off of my shoulder and left the hut. I was going to find what did this. I kneeled down and looked at the tracks of what came into the hut. A cave bear. No wonder the village couldn't handle it. I stood up and followed the tracks for half a day. ' _Did it really take that long for us to get back? We should've been faster. We could've done something…'_

I heard a rustling in the leaves. I turned in that direction and saw the bear. It had blood on its mouth. "Die, you bastard." I whispered as I let an arrow fly directly into one of its front legs. It roared and turned towards me. Apparently it was still hungry. It started to charge towards me when I fired off another arrow into its shoulder. It ran up to me and got up on its back paws before swiping at me with its claws and cutting up my side, before trying to take a bite out of me. I ducked out of the way of that before dropping my bow and drawing my short swords. I stabbed the beast in its under belly and then slashed exactly where a tendon was for the bear's back leg. The bear collapsed almost on top of me, but I managed to shove it to the side. It got up and was trying to limp away. ' _Oh no you don't, you little fucker.'_ I grabbed my bow back up and shot it in the hind quarters before running back up to it, jumping onto its back, and shooting it point blank in the top of its head. Again, the bear collapsed. But it did not get back up. I took my swords and skinned the creature right then. I was going to prove I avenged my family, friends, and neighbors. ' _I pray Eos never finds this out.'_ Hoping to Fenmarel that he would never come back and discover what happened on his own.


End file.
